Professor Sycamore and Serena: Romance
by Snowleetah
Summary: Professor Sycamore and Serena get to know each other better, through many romantic encounters. ;)
1. A Close Encounter

I rotated the Poke Balls continuously in my hands. They were both a bright purple, with a giant "M" on the front. Master Balls. They were both inhabited by two Pokemon - Xerneas and Yveltal. Xerneas, the pure fairy type, said to bring light and hope to all who see it. Yveltal, the dark and flying type, said to bring hatred and despair to all. It was a scary thought that I was going to have to control them both carefully, making sure they never fought again. But, would they be able to cope living together? Only time would tell.

"Legendaries of Kalos, you suffered a lot, but now you pain is over," I whispered gently to the pair. They couldn't reply, but I knew they'd heard me.

"You did it... You actually...did it, Serena..." said a voice from behind me.

I slowly turned around to see Calem and Shauna standing behind me.

"I always knew you could!" enthused Shauna, over the moon that I had managed it.

"I didn't know you guys were there," I admitted, worried they might have heard me talking to the legendaries.

"I called the others. They should be here soon," Calem informed me.

I nodded. I wasn't in the mood for chat. I reached into my bag and produced six Poke Balls. I released the Pokemon, and out came my Delphox, Talonflame, Blastoise, Simisage, Raichu and Lucario.

"Thank you all so much. I could never have done it without you." I smiled, lowering myself so my eyes were directly across from theirs.

They smiled and let out their cries. Slowly, I stood back up and threw the Master Balls in the air. Both legendaries materialized before our eyes. Confused, they stared at each other, not sure what to make of the other.

"It's alright. We're all friends now." Again, I smiled encouragingly. Xerneas and Yveltal found it in them to smile back.

"No...way..." gasped a familiar voice behind me.

I saw that Professor Sycamore had just entered the room. He seemed just as shocked as I did when I first saw them. They were extraordinary beings, and the mere glimpse of them never faded from one's memory.

"Did you...catch them?" he asked, inquisitively.

"Uh-huh! Yep, she did! Serena was amazing out there! Her Pokemon were like, "BAM, BAM!" and she was like, "Go, Master Ball!" and the legendaries were like, "Roar, roar!"" Shauna bounced up and down, excitedly recounting the events of the past few minutes.

"That's incredible! You really are something special, you know that?" Sycamore grinned at me. "Make sure to stop by my office later - I have a surprise for you, Serena! As for me, I must return. I have to help Clemont sort out the trouble in Lumiose City. Stop by when you're ready." With that, the Professor walked back up the stairs.

* * *

Shauna, Calem and I walked slowly back up the stairs, too. None of us had any clue what to say, so we stayed silent. It was extremely awkward. By the time we reached the top, I was eager to get away.

"Well, you can't keep the Professor waiting. You go, Serena. We'll take care of things here," Calem said to me.

"Okay. Give Tierno and Trevor my thanks for all their effort," I replied wearily. I was in no mood to visit the Professor now, but anything was better than the silence here. Calem nodded in response, and that was my signal to reach for my Talonflame's Poke Ball.

But, instead, my hand was strangely drawn to Yveltal's Master Ball. He obviously wanted to come out, so he was using his manipulating aura to make me grab his ball. The second he appeared, Yveltal prepared for me to jump on his back. He obviously wanted to fly me.

"Well... Alright then. See you guys later," I said, climbing onto Yveltal's back. Then we were soaring through the skies.

* * *

It was a little while before I reached the lab, but when I did, something felt wrong. Nobody was there, but I continued inside and up the elevator to the third floor. When I got there, something felt strange. The elevator locked behind me, blocking me in. There was no escape.

I walked round the corner to the Professor's desk. He was there, sitting on his chair, facing the window.

"Um... Professor? I'm here," I called tentatively.

"Serena, glad you could make it." The Professor smirked at me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked. He never normally acted like this.

"Oh... Nothing. Just wanted to have a chat, that's all." He stood, still baring his teeth like a wolf after its prey, then walked slowly over to me.

Then, he pounced.


	2. An Awkward Intrusion

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. I agree that there aren't many Sycamore x Serena FanFictions. Please let me know if you want to see the wild side of Sycamore, or the kind, romantic man. :3 I'll keep updating it if you guys like it. Thanks. ^_^**

* * *

He had my arms pinned by my side, and his mouth worked vigorously on mine. He was rough and hard, his desperation obvious, yet it felt so good. His tongue invaded my mouth, filling it with the sweet taste of Sycamore. I closed my eyes and let his mouth claim mine. The sensation was thrilling, and a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine.

He pushed me back against the wall, so I couldn't escape. Not that I wanted to. I was ready to continue with this amazing experience, when...

"Ahem... Excuse me, Professor..." came a voice from the doorway. I gasped, both of us frozen in the stance we were in. I could feel my face burning up as I saw his assistant standing there, open mouthed. Oh God, what was I doing? I saw the Professor visibly relax in front of my eyes. He was still panting from our rough kissing, though.

"Oh, yes. Thank you. Just leave the papers on me desk," Sycamore smiled at the assistant.

"Of course, Professor," replied the assistant, still stunned. Sycamore turned to smirk at me once more, then stood up straight and became the Professor I was used to seeing.

"Now then, Serena, where were we?" he asked, strolling confidently over to his computer.

"Um... I'm not sure," I squeaked. I was trying, unsuccessfully, to keep my voice as level as possible. But, after that experience, it was next to impossible.

"That'll be all." Sycamore dismissed his assistant. The assistant stopped to flash the Professor a wide mouthed smile, her perfect teeth almost seeming to reflect the light. Then, she turned to me, and threw me a dirty look, eyes glaring, before she turned to stride away.

As soon as I heard the elevator doors shut once more, I breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back against the wall, falling to the floor. I was breathing heavily, still recovering from the shock of the sudden intrusion. Sycamore tilted his head in my direction, sitting on his computer chair, one leg crossed over the other. He looked so damn hot like that.

"My, whatever's the matter, my dear? You look like you've seen a ghost." This sentence was accompanied by a wink.

I stood, hands on hips, determined to show him I was not fazed by his dashing good looks and his obscenely dazzling charm. I walked over to him, and, showing him an unimpressed smile, I said, "Nothing's the matter, "my dear". I'm perfectly fine, actually. What is this surprise you called me here for?"

The Professor's face fell for a split second, before he regained his composure, stood and reached for a box on his desk, neatly wrapped with an elegant tag, written on which was, "_To my darling Serena"_. Why did he have to add "darling"?

He offered the box to me, a shy smile on his face. I smiled honestly back as I accepted his gift.

"Thanks," I grinned, opening the box. Inside was the largest golden nugget I had ever seen.

"Do you like it?" the Professor asked sheepishly.

"It's wonderful!"

"I'm glad you like it and, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, I must be going. Congratulations to you for capturing Xerneas and Yveltal."

"That's okay, I was just going anyway. I'll be at home, so send me a Holo Caster message if you need me."

"Okay, see you, Serena." The Professor flashed me a dazzling smile.

"You, too, Professor," I replied, flashing him another smile.

I started towards the elevator when the Professor grabbed my hand. He pulled it to his mouth, gave it a soft kiss, before clasping it in both hands for a few seconds. I gave him and shy smile and he dropped my hand, turning back to his desk to continue his work.

* * *

I let Yveltal back out and climbed on its back.

"To Vaniville Town, please," I called to Yveltal, who let out an answering cry, before soaring into the sky.

_*Buzz*_

I felt my Holo Caster vibrate in my pocket. I wondered who would be sending me a message, considering it was 8pm.

_*Buzz*_

Another one... Who could it be?

_*Buzz*_

Whoever was sending these was clearly desperate. Thankfully, we landed in Vaniville Town just then, and I returned Yveltal to its Poke Ball.

_*Buzz*_

"Alright," I murmured, "I'm watching them."

* * *

_"Hey, Serena, it's Sycamore. Just wondering if you're free Monday night, or are you busy? Please let me know soon. Thanks."_

* * *

_"Hey, Serena, it's Sycamore again. Did you get my last message? If not, I'd like to know if you're free Monday night. Please let me know, thanks."_

* * *

_"Hey, Serena, it's me, Sycamore. Are you ignoring me?"_

* * *

As I stood staring at my Holo Caster, more and more messages kept appearing, all of them from the Professor.

* * *

_"Serena, if you don't answer soon, I'll come over to Vaniville Town myself and personally find you."_

* * *

Holy crap, what had I got myself into?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review! :D Let me know if you want more chapters. I read every review I get. :)**


	3. Struggling to Sleep

**Hey guys, here is Chapter 3. I'm so glad that people like this story. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. ^_^**

* * *

I searched through my contacts on the Holo Caster, looking for the Professor's name. I was going to give him an explanation of how to handle women. Firstly, you don't call them several times in one go, wondering if they're dead when you only saw them ten minutes ago. And, secondly, you don't threaten to come find them if they don't answer straight away!

* * *

_"Professor, stop panicking! I was in the air, flying home when you sent me the repeated messages! Please, don't come stalking me to my home when you only saw me ten minutes ago. Yes, I'm free Monday night. What were you thinking of doing?"_

* * *

"There, that should do it," I mumbled as I placed the Holo Caster back in my bag.

I walked over to my house and entered as quietly as possible. It was getting late, and I knew my Mum had an early start tomorrow, so I didn't want to wake her. I also didn't want to face a question session about where I'd been.

_"Oh, nowhere special. Just went and captured the two most famous legendaries in the whole of Kalos, who now belong to me and are controlled by me. Not to mention I just made out with a man who is supposed to be a responsible adult, with whom you trusted my safety. No, I didn't do much at all."_

I grabbed a drink out of the fridge and headed upstairs. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and settled down in bed with my laptop. I knew it would be a while before I managed to sleep.

I checked my emails. I had one from Calem and two from Shauna. I had a glance over them.

* * *

**From: Calem**

**To: Serena**

**Subject: Surprise**

**Hey, it's me. Just wondering what the surprise was that the Professor gave you. Reply soon. :)**

* * *

**From: Serena**

**To: Calem**

**Subject: Re: Surprise**

**It was a large golden nugget. I'm going to store it somewhere safe in my room, as a memento of today.**

* * *

I wasn't in the mood to check what Shauna had written. The subjects of her emails were, "WHAT WAS IT?!" and, "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH". Typical Shauna.

I closed my laptop and lay staring at the ceiling for a while. I hoped that if I focused on one spot, my brain would shut down and I'd be able to sleep. Unfortunately, my brain kept screaming, "SYCAMORE! SYCAMORE!" There was no chance of sleeping with him on my mind.

I don't know how long I lay awake - it must have been at least a few hours - but eventually I fell into a dream-filled sleep. I kept dreaming of kissing the Professor, but then someone kept intruding on us. First it was his assistant, then Shauna, then my own mother. Each time I woke up breathing heavily, as if the kissing was real.

* * *

I woke the next morning exhausted. I wasn't in the mood for anything. I slumped downstairs. As predicted, Mum was out. Most likely at work. I lay ungracefully on the couch and turned the TV on. The only decent thing on was a documentary on Deerling, and how they change with the seasons.

"This'll do," I sighed, checking my Holo Caster. Twenty two messages from the Professor. I let it drop onto the floor. No way was I going to answer all of them, considering the warning I gave him yesterday.

I was just getting into the program when the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute," I called, grabbing my dressing gown and running to answer the door. In my haste, I tripped over our Fletchling. I groaned and crawled the rest of the way to the door. Fletchling gave me an angry stare before flapping off up the stairs.

"Are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice chuckle from outside the door. Calem.

"Ugh, yes. Just tripped over Fletchling."

The chuckling from outside the door turned into a roaring laughter.

"Shut up, it's not funny," I grumbled.

"Sorry, sorry. Just came by to see how things are. Shauna told me the news."

_News? _I thought. _What news?_

I stood up, brushed myself down and flung the door open, finally. Calem stood there, with a childish grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, quizzically.

"Don't try and pretend you don't know! I'm talking about your recent "experience" with the Professor."

Holy cow, how did she know?


	4. Picnic With Friends

**Hey guys, so here is Chapter 4. ^_^ I'm going to upload one every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday, hopefully. :) I'm also curious - what are you favourite shipping couples? 'Shipping couples' are couples you like from the game, like Sycamore x Serena is LaceWoodShipping, and Cheren x Hilda is CheckmateShipping. Let me know in the reviews. :)**

* * *

I gasped. "You two know about that?!" I was shocked. Had the Professor been going around telling everyone?

"Yeah, Shauna said her Mum's friend saw the Professor and one of his students making out in his office. We were curious, so we asked around, but the 'Defenders of Kalos' knew nothing about it, so..." Calem grinned, "We guessed it was you."

I groaned and slumped into the armchair. I buried my face in my hands, and let out a soft moan. How many people knew about this? Had it gotten far?

"Hey, don't look so glum!" Calem patted my shoulder reassuringly. "It's obvious he liked you from the second we met him. You were the only one he gave a Kanto starter to, after all."

This didn't help at all. It was a heat-of-the-moment thing, I'm sure of it. I wouldn't actually date the Professor, never in a million years!

...Or would I? Right now I can't tell properly. I was so sure of things until yesterday. Not only that, but I think I agreed to a date with him on Monday...

CRAP! I told him I would meet him on Monday, but I didn't check his message back! God, if he's anything like he was earlier, he'll still be panicking I'm dead, or something stupid like that.

I picked up my Holo Caster off the floor and opened my Inbox. Twenty-two messages from the Professor. I clicked the first.

* * *

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to bug you. I just really want to spend some time with you properly, on Monday. How about we dine in one of the restaurants in Lumiose City? If you don't like crowds, though, we can always go to Laverre City's cafe. Call me back soon, or I will be worried!"_

* * *

And... I didn't call him back right away. I checked the second.

* * *

_"Okay, I took your advice and waited an hour - no reply. Are you in bed? Did I tire you out? Anyway, call back ASAP."_

* * *

Not daring to watch any more, I switched it off. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Calem's eyes wide in shock.

"My God, he's like a worried parent!" he exclaimed.

"He threatened to come after me if I didn't call back yesterday," I sighed.

"Shouldn't you watch the others?"

"No... I need time to think...clear my head..."

Calem seemed lost in thought for a second, as if he was considering something. I gave him a puzzled look. Eventually, after many seconds, he spoke.

"Shauna wanted to have a picnic this afternoon. It was going to be just the two of us, but I'm sure she won't mind. It is an emergency, after all."

I was about to answer, but then a thought struck me. What if Shauna was asking Calem on a date? I couldn't intrude!

"No, I'm fine, but thanks for asking," I smiled wanly, but he wasn't convinced. He messaged Shauna on his Holo Caster, and she replied straight away.

* * *

_"Oh my gosh, I really, really hope you're okay, Serena! Yes, definitely, come! It will be way more fun with the three of us!"_

* * *

I sighed, giving in. "All right, thank you both."

* * *

Later, I had some extra snacks packed, plus a large picnic blanket, and I started to set off with the others on the picnic. On my way out, Rhyhorn came up to investigate what was in the bag. I giggled.

"No, Rhyhorn, nothing for you. Don't get your hopes up." I gently patted him on the head. He groaned, stretched, and returned to his mat for a nap.

* * *

After half an hour of walking, we finally reached the picnic spot. We were on Route 22, and were conveniently close to the Rhyhorn race course.

"I thought it would be nice to watch the races while we eat," Shauna said enthusiastically. I tried my best to smile back, but I just wasn't in the mood.

I lay out the mat on the ground and took a seat. Calem sat next to me and Shauna opposite us. She started to unpack her treasure trove of food - sandwiches, crisps, cakes, chocolates. I could feel myself getting hungry just staring at it. Shauna placed the sandwiches on a plate and offered them to us. I was about to take one when-

"The sixth day of Rhyhorn racing is about to begin! Please could all contestants head for the starting line! Thank you," came the voice over the loudspeaker.

Shauna jumped up and bounced up and down excitedly.

"It's about to start! It's about to start! Ooh, this is my first ever Rhyhorn race I've seen live! I have to go take loads of photos!" She grabbed her camera and ran off down the road. Calem and I exchanged glances.

"I bet this was the only reason she wanted to go for a picnic - so she could get away with watching the Rhyhorn races from the side without having to pay," laughed Calem.

"Most likely! That's Shauna for you!"

We both fell about laughing. I thought nothing could ruin this day. I couldn't even remember what I was so worked up about.

"Serena!" I looked up to see the angry glare of Sycamore.

"Oh... Hello," I mumbled, looking down at my skirt.

"Why didn't you call back? Where have you been? I was worried, you know!" he shouted. Then his gaze fell on Calem, "You haven't been here...on a date, have you?"

I couldn't help but snort then. It was hilarious he'd even suggested it. It didn't really help my case, though.

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. I yanked out of his grip.

"Hey, get off of her! She's not your property to pull around!" Calem yelled, furiously. He walked up to the Professor and stared him right in the eyes.

"For you information, Serena owes me an apology. She was just leaving, anyway." Sycamore was trying to keep calm as he grabbed my arm again.

This time, I just let him.

* * *

**This was quite a long chapter, I hope. ^_^ I really hope you like this. If you have any questions or comments, please leave a review. I'll reply to every question I'm asked. :) Thanks!**


	5. Things Are Getting Heated

**Hey guys, here is Chapter 5. ^_^ I am so glad so many of you love this series! It's your reviews that keep me going and make me want to write another chapter. Please, keep leaving reviews and I will keep writing. Any questions? Ask me via PM or reviews and I'll be happy to answer! :)**

* * *

"What the hell were you doing?" he shouted, once he'd lead me to a safe distance. We were relatively close to Santalune City now, but not near enough for anyone to hear.

"I don't know what you me," I retorted, though I did know.

"First, you never replied to my Holo Caster messages. Now I find out the reason you didn't respond was because you were with Calem!" He was furious. "Were you two on a...date?!"

Now I seriously cracked up laughing. Calem and I...on a date? It seemed so preposterous even I snorted. Tierno and Trevor were always mocking us, saying we'd make a cute couple. But I'm just not interested in Calem in that way.

"What's so funny?" asked the Professor, bemused.

"It's just...you thought...we were on a date?" I was still laughing, and struggling to breathe now.

"So you weren't?"

"No! Shauna asked Calem here originally, just the two of them, but after I looked depressed this morning, they both invited me. Shauna's just over there, taking pictures of the Rhyhorn races."

I gestured to the stands. I noticed Shauna get up and run over to where Calem was sitting, looking awkward. After a few seconds, Calem said something and pointed over to the trees. Shauna looked round for us and, not seeing us, sat down to eat.

The Professor visibly relaxed. "So...you weren't on a date. But that still doesn't explain why you didn't respond to my Holo Caster messages."

"You sent me twenty-two. I was in BED. ASLEEP. God, just send one and wait for me to respond. You just acted so... Childish!"

The Professor seemed taken aback by this.

"But... I thought... You'd like to have a lot of attention. I thought you were used to it from all your other male fans."

"_Other _male fans?" I snorted. "What are you on about?"

Sycamore opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. He lifted a hand to his hair and turned to look up at the sky. He was obviously deep in thought.

All I could think was how _hot _he looked. Desperation started to grow in my chest. I wanted to kiss him.

I couldn't just leap at him, though. That would give him too much of a surprise. I could lean up and kiss him, if I wasn't so short. I sighed. There were many ways I could try, but if I spent too long puzzling over them, the moment would be gone. So I made my move.

I leaned forward and rested my head and hands against his chest. He seemed momentarily surprised, but then a gentle smile formed on his face.

"Serena... I'm sorry I yelled. I've just never had a girl like you before. Every other woman I've had..." he broke off, so I finished for him.

"They lusted after you? Called you constantly? I bet you loved playing hard to get." I grinned childishly, and he grinned back.

"Alright, you've got me. It was like that. It's just...the tables have turned. You're the one playing hard to get, and I feel like a child, desperate for attention. I feel selfish, because I want you all to myself."

I stood firmly to stop my legs from trembling with nerves. I stared him straight in his gorgeous eyes.

"Then have me," I mumbled.

At that point, my arms flung around his neck and I pushed my lips softly yet firmly against his. His hands glided slowly down my back, his fingers brushing my skin, until he reached my waist, where his arms snaked around me.

My mouth started up a rhythm with his. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, and he happily responded, a groan coming from his throat. We were creating a sweet taste, one that can never be described by words. He tried to push our tongues into my mouth, but I resisted.

_No, Sycamore, _I thought. _I'm going to control this time._

He seemed to sense what I was doing when I backed him up against a tree. I held him there as best I could, though I knew he could easily shrug me off if he wanted to. But, judging by his reaction, he definitely didn't want me to stop.

By now, I didn't even know what was going on around me. I was so focused on the sweet taste of his tongue in my mouth.

I was starting to run out of air, though. I needed to come up for breath. As I started to pull away, his hand grabbed my hair and kept me in place, not letting me go.

Eventually, neither of us had any breath left. Sycamore pulled away, panting like a dog. His eyes were alight, with a spark I'd never seen before. Lust.

"Fuck, Serena..." he hissed, through clenched teeth.

* * *

**I hope you're satisfied with this. Please let me know if you want me to stay mild like this, or start describing some rather...sexual scenes in detail, if you know what I mean. ;) Let me know soon!**


	6. Getting Sound Advice

**Here is Chapter 6! ^_^ Drasna from the Elite Four makes an appearance today. Let me know what you think in reviews! :D**

* * *

"There," I sighed, "Are you satisfied I want you and only you?"

He grinned. "Yes, I think that was just about enough to show me."

"Can I please go back to join the others now?"

"I think you'll find they've already left."

I ran out of the trees and over to the picnic spot. Sure enough, they were already gone.

"Oh no," I groaned, "They're going to think I deliberately ditched them."

"Isn't that what you did, though?" He threw me a charming smile. But I wasn't going to fall for that right now.

"Uh, no! It was you who dragged me off just so you could make out with me and 'claim' me as yours!" I shouted. I was furious that he would suggest I would choose him over them any day, because he was so damn hot.

In fact, I'd had quite enough of his childish actions for one day. I didn't even stay to hear his reply - I just stormed off. I needed to clear my head, and I only knew one place I could do that. Thankfully, it was very nearby, so I didn't have far to walk.

* * *

I stood before the Pokemon League. I used to tremble at the sight of this place, but now it's like a second home. I'm always here, as I love to battle the Elite Four and Diantha.

* * *

"Ah, Serena." I heard the familiar voice of a certain woman echo through the hall as the lift came to a stop in the Dragonmark Chamber. I had decided to battle Drasna first, as she always offered sound advice while we battled. "Come here to relieve stress, have you?"

"How did you guess?" I laughed.

"Well, you only ever come to battle when life's getting you down."

Drasna knew me too well. "Yes, well... Things have been pretty tough recently."

"Hey... Rather than a battle, why don't we talk about it?" she smiled, gesturing to a seat next to her.

* * *

I talked the whole afternoon with her. I made the right choice coming to speak to her for advice. Wikstrom could give good advice, if you could decipher his medieval speak. Siebold was good at giving advice, but he was always comparing it to something, mainly art and cooking. Malva hated me anyway, for ruining Team Flare. Diantha always just nodded and agreed with what you said.

But Drasna, she never tried to disguise anything. If she thought you were wrong, she'd say. If she thought you were right, she'd say. And if she thought everything you did was stupid and she couldn't stand you one bit, she would most definitely say.

I told her all my worries about how I liked the Professor, but it felt wrong to kiss him because he was supposed to be a responsible adult; about how he sent me Holo Caster messages every ten minutes, asking if I was still alive; how he stalked my every movement, in case I went off gallivanting with other guys.

After I had finished, she spoke.

"I can see where you're coming from. Yes, he is acting rather childish. What I think is that he is extremely worried that you'll find someone your age - such as Calem - and decide that you're better suited to them then you are to him. I think, rather than voicing your worries to me, you should voice them to him."

"I'll go do that now, then! Thank you so much." I stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait! First, go and apologize to Calem and Shauna, and explain the situation to them. If they're true friends, they'll be able to support you, too."

We both stood up. I ran over and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you! If there's any way I can thank you properly, let me know," I smiled.

"How about that battle, then?"

* * *

I returned Yveltal to its Poke Ball, then knocked confidently on Calem's door. I heard footsteps, then his mum opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Serena. Come on in." She gestured for me to step inside, so I did.

"Is Calem in, ma'am?" I asked politely.

"He is. He's just upstairs in his room. Go on up."

"Thank you," I replied, my heart racing as I walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on Calem's door.

Calem opened the door, giving me a quick glimpse into his bedroom. It was still a complete tip, but, then again, so was Calem. His hair was messy and his clothes crumpled, but that was what made him. In his own way, he was extremely good looking...but not nearly as good looking as Sycamore.

"Serena! There you are! I was searching all over for you! Where have you been? I had no clue what the Professor was doing to you." He looked so worried and adorable, almost like a little kid. I felt the need to comfort him. So I hugged him.

He was taken aback at first, but then he relaxed and hugged me back. It was a friendly hug, nothing more. I didn't care if the Professor didn't like this. Screw him.

"I'm sorry. The Professor didn't do anything to me. I was just at the League, talking to Drasna. I came here...to apologize," I mumbled.

"Oh, Serena..." he whispered, resting his lips on my forehead.

This was a little too intimate for my liking.

* * *

**Ooh, what has Serena gotten herself into? D: Don't worry, this isn't going to turn into a Calem x Serena Fan Fiction, it will remain Sycamore x Serena. Please let me know what you thought of this. ^_^**


	7. An Attempt from Calem

**So, here is Chapter 7. :D **

**_*WARNING*_**

**This one involves an attempt at sexual assault on Serena from Calem. If you don't like this kind of thing, I advice you skip the chapter. However, I do not go into much detail with anything rude (yet), so I haven't changed the rating (yet). Please enjoy! :)**

**Also, thank you Neonz for the review you left. It really meant a lot to me to read it. ^_^**

* * *

"Uhm... Calem? Please can you let me go now?" I asked, struggling to pull out of his grip. But instead, he just pushed me back against the wall of his room.

Now I was really squirming. He had a horrible expression in his eyes as he looked me over, drinking me in. His teeth were gritted, and the more I squirmed, the tighter they seemed to get.

"Calem...ngh... Let me go! For God's sake, what has come over you?!" I wailed desperately, but he clamped his sweaty, clammy hand over my mouth. I could feel he was trembling.

"What's come over me?" he hissed. "What's come over _you_?! I thought we were tight, best pals, even. But the Professor seems to be occupying a lot of your time lately. Do you find him more alluring than me? More sexy than me?"

At this point, I was furious. Furious enough to make me honest. "Yes, yes I do," I mumbled through his hand. I felt his grip weaken on me for a second, before it started up again.

"WHY?! Why, why, why?! I've been nothing but lovely, helpful, kind to you! I've made it clear right from the start that I have feelings for you, and you've lead me on your little game. You enjoy watching me squirm under your control. Now it's time for you to know what it feels like!"

With that, he forced his lips onto mine and ground his hips against mine. He was struggling to hold me still and kiss me, but somehow he was managing. He was roughly kissing me, attempting desperately to push his tongue into my mouth. But I kept my lips shut firmly, pushing against him with all my hands. I moaned from the amount of pressure I was using to push him off. He misinterpreted this moan, though.

"You like this, don't you? Well, how about we go even further then?" he said, pushing me towards the bed. Now I knew he was crazy.

His hands moved like lightning, trying to undo all my clothes. Thankfully, I was wearing my dress, so he couldn't get it off easily. Meanwhile, he was still trying to get his tongue into my mouth. I knew that if he succeeded, he would feel like he'd won. So I didn't let him.

Instead, I pulled my foot down and wacked it as hard as possible into his balls.

He pulled away and screamed extremely loudly. _Thank God I'm still wearing my shoes, _I thought. I leaped off his bed and started to run towards his door, as fast as my trembling legs could carry me.

"Fuck Serena, you little bitch! Get back here!" he shouted, chasing me. Normally, he would've easily caught me. But, luckily, adrenaline and fear coursed through my body, spurring me on down the stairs and out the door.

Straight into Sycamore.

At first, he looked just as surprised as me. But then, he saw my face and an expression of concern covered his.

I was just so relieved. Finally, someone safe, someone I could trust. I threw myself into his chest, sobbing wildly. I covered my eyes with my hands, in an attempt to stop the Professor from seeing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brushed my hair out of my face with his nose.

"Shh... It's okay. I'm here..." he mumbled gently in my ear, lulling me. My sobbing turned into heavy breathing. It was only then I noticed Calem standing in the doorway, an alarmed expression plastered on his face. As if he had no idea why I was crying. Either that, or he was shocked to be witnessing the Professor and I cuddling right before his eyes.

The Professor looked from my crying face and messy hair, to Calem's panicked face. He finally put two and two together. Gently, he pulled away from me, and turned to Calem.

"You...little...FUCKER! What did you DO to her?!" The Professor's eyes were crazed, angered, full of hatred and resentment. He used the back of his left arm to push Calem, by the neck, into the wall. He had his right hand in a fist, curled by his side.

"She...belongs...to me..." Calem wheezed, struggling to breath from Sycamore's arm.

"Vous petit baiseur! I will KILL you for hurting her!" the Professor hissed, his teeth bared like a tiger. The Professor turned his head to look at me, and said in a gentler tone, "What did he do to you, Serena?"

I looked down at the ground and mumbled, "He didn't manage anything... He was kissing me while I struggled and then he pinned me to the bed, and his hands were...moving around m-my body...and he..." I was choking again, feeling a sob coming on.

"Sorry... I wasn't there for you... But, just one more thing. How did you escape?" he asked.

"I k-kicked him. In the balls."

I momentarily saw the Professor grin and turn to face Calem. He shouted some more French at him - what I took to be curse words - before he spat on the ground by his feet, stepped back and walked towards me. Carefully, he took my hand, raised it to his mouth and kissed it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier, ma chère. I'll be here next time, I promise." His expression was so adorable, so innocent, like a puppy's.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my forehead against his.

"Your here now..." I mumbled, before sliding my lips onto his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Things are really starting to get heated between Serena and Sycamore. What will happen next? :O Please leave reviews of your opinions on the story and I'll add the next part! :D**


	8. Here Comes the Smut

**So, after at least thirty PMs and reviews asking me to start adding a little smut into my stories, I am doing just that. This chapter and the next will involve sex scenes, just a warning. I've already changed the rating to "M", this is just a pre-warning, if anyone bothers to read this. :P**

**Anyway, enough from me. Let the story begin!**

* * *

He gently lifted me off the ground with one hand, and used the other to stroke my hair.

"Oh, Serena..." he sighed. "You are perfect in every way."

My lips were still gently touching his, but we weren't kissing. We both just seemed content to gaze into each other's eyes. His were a pale blue, that seemed to sparkle and reflect the light. I don't know what he's talking about when he says I'm perfect. He's much more gorgeous than me.

"Sycamore, you're so much more handsome than I am beautiful. Personally, I don't get what you see in me." I kissed him again, more gentle this time. He eagerly responded, a groan coming from deep in his throat as his tongue touched mine.

It was only then I remembered Calem standing staring at us.

I pulled away quickly and blushed profusely. I'm definitely not the shy type, but it seemed that Calem was intruding on the two of us when he shouldn't. Sycamore looked momentarily wounded that I had pulled away so suddenly, without warning, but he soon saw what I was looking at.

"Now, Calem. Do not come near Serena again, you hear me? Whether your intentions are "pure" or not. Do I make myself clear?" The Professor's voice was stern and his eyes were full of hate.

"She's my friend! I shouldn't be banned from seeing her!" whined Calem.

I'd had quite enough of him now.

"You can shut your gob and get lost! You're not a friend to me, you just tried to fucking rape me back there! I want nothing to do with you," I hissed through clenched teeth.

Satisfied I had made my point clear, I turned around dramatically and started to walk off, while my words still lingered. Soon, Sycamore caught me up.

"You go, girl!" the Professor teased in a fake high-pitched female American accent.

"Oh, get lost!" I laughed, gently knocking his shoulder with my fist.

His feet soon fell into stride with mine, and his arm reached out to drape across my shoulder. He used this to pull me closer to him. I could feel myself getting shaky from the fact we were cuddling, but I decided to ignore this. I rested my head into his chest, and he rested his on the top of my hair. We must have looked like a proper couple.

That reminded me... Were we an actual couple? I mean, yes, we kissed and cuddled, but we didn't seem like a couple. He was also still supposed to be a responsible adult, and he did call me regularly to check I wasn't with another guy or dead. Which, I suppose, was how he knew something was up.

I needed to ask him, but calmly, so as not to scare him off.

"Are we a couple?" I blurted out. Sycamore stopped for a minute, before continuing walking.

_Great way to do things calmly! _I screamed at myself.

"I would love to be your boyfriend, Serena," the Professor mumbled. I could feel myself dying of happiness inside, "but I must ask that you don't ignore my calls for as long as have you have the past few days. I was worried, you know." He stopped again and turned his body to face me, so he could cuddle me properly.

"And I must ask that you don't freak out about me not calling you every two minutes. I have a life, too, you know. Also, please trust me. I won't cheat on you with anybody else, and it irks me that you check that I'm not cheating 24-7." I looked him in the eyes.

"That's fine with me," he smiled, kissing me straight after. The kiss was light at first, but then we both started getting more needy, roughly forcing our lips together.

"My lab...isn't far...from here," the Professor mumbled through kisses. "I have...a double bed..."

* * *

We hurried to Lumiose City and across South Boulevard, until we encountered the familiar building with the sign saying, "Sycamore Pokemon Lab" outside. His hand took mine, and he lead me up the stairs and into the elevator.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked. "We can always stop now."

I moved my body closer to his and placed my hands on his chest, positioning my face mere millimetres from his.

"If I was to do this with anyone, it would be you." I then kissed him roughly, to assure him I was as ready as he was.

"Oh, Serena, n'est-il pas de limite à ce que vous irez? Il est honnête de commencer à m'inquiéter!" he whispered into my ear.

"Sycamore, I wish I understood what you're saying. Unfortunately, I made the mistake of taking Japanese at school. If I had known I would've ended up with a sexy French beast, I would most definitely have reconsidered," I grinned.

"Then talk dirty to me in Japanese," he mumbled.

"Sycamore, watashi wa anata ga isshōkenmei watashi o fakku shitai." It was my turn to laugh at his confused face.

"And what does that mean?" he asked, just as the elevator doors opened, revealing his beautifully decorated flat.

"You'll find out soon enough," I purred.

* * *

**Goodbye, T rating, hello M rating. ^_^ Please leave reviews. I understand not everyone will like this idea, but the majority of you wanted this, so here it is.**


	9. Nothing But Smut

**Sorry this took so long to upload, the author of this story managed to break her arm and has been in hospital. She asked me, her faithful friend, to write the next chapter for her, and I landed SMACK BANG in the middle of the smut chapter. Yaaaaaaaay. Well, I've finished it and uploaded it for her. She should be back soon, but if she's not, I'll be writing the next few chapters. :)**

**~Temporary Author~**

* * *

His hands slipped around my waist and he yanked me off the ground roughly, placing me over his shoulder. I flailed helplessly, wondering what the heck he was doing. Then I noticed him strolling casually over to the bed. I relaxed then, knowing this was what we both wanted.

"Are you ready, ma chère?" he whispered tentatively in my ear, "We can always stop now. We don't have to go through with this yet. After all, I'm...assuming you're still a virgin. Are you sure you want me to take it?"

I gazed adoringly up into his sweet, worried eyes. "If anyone was to take my innocence, I'd want it to be you."

That was all the reassurance he needed. He laid me gently on his bed, before stretching my body out and pinning me down with his knees. He leaned down and left a trail of kisses along my jaw and down my neck to my collarbone, before his hands glided smoothly down my chest, pausing for a couple of seconds on my breasts. I felt a tingle run down my spine, and I wanted to scream "_Keep your hands there longer!", _but I resisted. I didn't know how things worked during sex, so I figured I'd allow Sycamore to show me.

With one swift movement, he'd planted a kiss on my lips and thrown my hat and sunglasses onto the floor. With another, he had our shoes off and his hand had slipped under my tights and onto my thighs. I gasped at the level of contact we were having. He was obviously loving my reaction, as he preceded to slowly move his fingertips up and down my waist, causing me to moan.

Pulling my tights down and off of my legs, his hands slid up my dress until they were just brushing underneath my breasts. Another moan.

Moving quickly, he flipped me onto my chest and undid the zip on the back of my dress. Flipping me back over, he yanked it off of my body. I lay before him almost naked. My hands instinctively moved to cover my bare chest, but he grabbed them and fiercely pulled them away. I heard him hiss through his teeth at me, lying here before him.

"Serena, why do you have to look so glorious naked?" he hissed.

"I don't know, Sycamore. I could ask the same thing about why you look so glorious all the time," I said darkly, "And anyway, how come I'm practically naked and the only thing missing off you are your shoes?"

I reached up and grabbed his trademark lab coat, throwing it over the side of the bed. He smirked at me.

"So, you want it to be like this Serena?" He started to undo his belt, but I stopped him.

"Leave the fun to me, Sycamore." I slid my body so my head was underneath his chest, and started to lift off his shirt. He helped me, lifting it over his head, revealing a perfectly sculptured six-pack. I had to gasp. Why, oh why, does he have to be perfect in every way?

"Try not to get too blown away," he snorted. I rolled my eyes.

Finally, I reached his trousers. I slipped my hands under the waistband to help me rip it off faster. While doing this, though, I encountered a bulge under his pants.

_He tortured me around my waist, so why don't I torture him a little? _I thought inwardly. My mind responded by screaming, _Yes, yes!_

I brushed my fingers around his erection many times, listening to him groan in return. I had him now.

After what felt like forever, I finally managed to get his pants off. I let them drape over the edge of the bed. We were both practically naked, other than our pants and my bra. But I knew we weren't going to be wearing them for much longer.

His hands moved up my body to my bra, where they slid round the back and undid my bra strap. He slowly pulled it off, marvelling at the sight beneath. He leaned down and started to leave kisses all over my breasts. It felt extremely awkward, as I'd never experienced anything like this before.

His fingers teased my nipples, pulling them until they were straight and hard. He then used his teeth to bite and suck them, sending ripples of pleasure through my body. I could feel an orgasm coming on already.

My hands grabbed his pants and pulled them off his body. He was now completely naked. I gasped as I stared and the size of his dick. It was enormous! Would it hurt? Especially since I was a virgin! What if it went too far back? Could it "break" me or something? Holy shit, I should've done my research on this!

One hand retreated from my breasts, and he used it to lift my chin so I was forced to stare him in the eyes.

"Last chance to back out," he warned, "before I take something from you that you can't get back."

I shook my head. "I want to do it. It's just...your cock is so big! I don't know if I'll manage, being new and all..."

"Tell me if it hurts, and I promise on my life I'll stop." He mimed making a cross over his heart.

"Okay, but can you be a little...gentle to start with?"

"Alright, I know just the thing."

With that, he didn't give me a chance to react before he'd ripped my underwear off. We were both naked now. Using my surprise, he slid his body down so his face was right in front of my pussy.

"What are you- aaah!" I wailed. His was licking inside of my pussy!

"Mmm... You taste good, you know." He winked, before ducking back under and continuing the torture. I was whimpering as he got more intense, bringing me closer and closer to my climax.

Just as I thought I was going to come, he pulled away, laughing at my horrified expression.

"Not yet, my dear," he murmured, "There'll be plenty of time for that later."

_So this is how he's going to play this, is it? _I mused. _Well, Sycamore, you're about to get a taste of your own medicine!_

I shifted my body underneath him until I was face to face with his large member. I opened my mouth and closed it around the head of his cock, teasing the end of it with my tongue. He started to hiss again, before he fell onto his back on the bed. Seizing the moment, I took the whole of his member into the back of my throat. I thought I was going to gag, but just before I did, I pulled back so just his head remained.

"Aah, Serena!" he grunted. I knew I had him.

I pushed it back into my throat, and pulled it back out, continuing the slow torture. His hand grabbed my hair and moved in time with my mouth, each time pushing the cock further back into my throat. I could feel him shaking.

_This is it! He's going to come into my mouth! _I readied myself for the onslaught, just as he pulled my head away.

"No," he hissed, "I want to come inside of you, not your mouth."

With that, he reached towards his bedside table, opening one of the drawers and taking out a foil packet. Hurriedly, he fumbled with the strip, trying to prise open the packet.

"Wait," I called, resting my hand on his, "Have you got any morning-after pills?"

He stopped and stared at me. "Yes, I do."

"Then I'll take those instead." I knocked his hand, forcing him to drop the packet onto the floor.

Eagerly, he positioned himself over my body, the head of his cock resting by the opening of me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be."

He thrust into me, causing me to shout out in pain. It was easy at first, pleasurable in fact, until it went so deep then he broke through my layer of innocence. I screamed in pain. It was worse than I thought.

He stopped, pulling out momentarily. "Would you like me to stop?" he asked gently.

"N-no... Might as well finish what you started," I replied hurriedly. Because even though I throbbed underneath from the sheer pain of losing my virginity, I wanted to feel the pleasure again.

He thrust again. This time, it sent shockwaves through my body. I moaned and pushed my pelvis up towards his, begging him to go again.

So he did, again and again and again. I could feel myself getting so close to an orgasm. I wanted to tell him this, but I didn't have the energy to say anything other than his name, and even that was strained.

He grunted again as he thrust into me, deeper than he had the last time.

"Augustine!" I screamed his name out. I realized then that was the first time I'd ever said his first name to his face. He smirked again in response.

"It sounds so sexy when you say my name. Say it again!" he called as he thrust into me again.

I couldn't. I tried to call his name again, but it was impossible now I was this close to an orgasm.

"Nghh...Aug..." was all I managed to say.

Disappointed, he pulled back. I could feel the pleasure disappearing, before either of us had come. He leaned his face close to mine, and whispered menacingly, "Say my name, or I won't make you come."

"Augustine!" I shouted as best I could. He smiled, satisfied, and continued to fuck me.

A few seconds later, he came into me, filling all of me with his sperm. Quickly following suit, I finally reached an orgasm, panting as I rode it out.

"Sycamore..." I moaned, as he pulled me to his chest.

"We've already crossed the boundary now. It's Augustine from now on." He gently laid the bed covers over us, pulling me to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I made a mess of your bed," I whimpered apologetically, noticing the mixture of blood and semen on the covers.

"No worries at all, my dear, no worries at all."

We both lazily drifted off to sleep soon after.

* * *

**Woo, finished! Took a few days to write, sorry about that! Anyway, please leave reviews! I'll tell the author any reviews you leave for her - I'm sure it would make her day to hear that you guys like her story, especially when she's stuck in hospital. :)**

**Adios, until the next chapter!**

**~Temporary Author~**


	10. Helping With Research

**Sorry about the long wait, things have been pretty rough for both me and the actual author, so I haven't really been in the mood. Family troubles, mainly. Anyways, you don't want to hear about me. xD On with the story. :3**

**By the way, loving those of you guys who've been calling yourselves "Calem's Mum" and "Calem". Made me chuckle reading over your little reviews. :)**

* * *

I woke up to the sensation of warm breath on my neck and arms around my waist. I tilted my head up to see Sycamore... No, wait, Augustine, cuddling me close to his chest. I considered rousing him, but he looked so cute asleep that I just left him. I lay my head back down on the pillow and looked at the alarm clock by his bed.

_8:54am_

Sighing, I closed my eyes again. There was no chance of sleep now, because the thoughts of last night had already drifted into my head. In hindsight, it probably wasn't the best thing for me to have done. After all, there is quite a gap between our ages. Was it really the appropriate thing to do?

I opened one eye and looked back at the clock.

_8:57am_

I sighed again. If only I could get back to sleep, but this position just wasn't comfortable. Also, right at the back of my mind, something was niggling me. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

_8:59am_

What was it? I can't seem to relax. I also have a throbbing underneath, from where I lost my virginity last night. Remembering this, I glanced over at the mess on the bed sheets. I could feel myself blushing, despite the fact I was the only person awake in the room. We did that, and it was kind of frightening. Plus, I had told Augustine not to wear a...

Oh crap! I jumped with a start, stirring the Professor from his sleep. I struggled to get out of the bed as quickly as possible, and I reached for my clothes. The morning-after pills! That was it!

I could hear Augustine swearing in French while still in bed, obviously surprised by my sudden burst of energy.

"Serena, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Revenez dans le lit, imbécile," he hissed. I, unfortunately, had no clue what he was saying, but I guessed it wasn't good.

Fortunately, I knew a little French from two years of learning it in school. "Les pilules, salaud!" I shouted, putting my bra and pants on.

"God, no need to rush," he sighed, clambering out. "They're not going to run away."

I stood for a moment, feeling like a dolt. Why had I bothered to rush up? Anyway, no point considering this now. I finished getting dressed and headed out the door. This was the perfect opportunity to give myself a free-for-all tour of his flat.

It was rather spacious, situated above his lab. It had a very modern kitchen-dining room space, a large, homely living room attached and two doors leading out, one to the bedroom and the other, presumably, to the bathroom.

Striding confidently out of the bedroom, Augustine filled the kettle and put it on. I noticed that he hadn't bothered to get fully dressed, and instead was just in his underwear. I also noticed, quite happily, that his six pack was left showing. I felt the sudden urge to go over and cuddle with him. So I did.

Augustine was still facing the opposite way, preparing the drinks, so I wrapped my arms around his waist. This caused him to spin around and pull me in for a hug. We stood like that for a few minutes, until I felt his grip start to loosen. My hands instinctively reached for his chest as soon as I remembered his six pack. I was grinning inwardly.

_He's so beautiful, _I thought, _and he's all mine!_

"Ma chère, you like what you see?" I looked up to see him grinning mischievously.

"I do indeed," I murmured, leaning upward and grazing my lips against his, before pulling away, smirking.

He leant against me and pushed me back against the counter, placing his hands either side of me so I couldn't escape. Forcefully, he pushed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth.

I didn't like to admit it, but I was enjoying it. But, I had to remember to take the pills.

Using both my hands, I shoved him off me and stepped forward.

"Now, now, not this early in the morning." His face went full-on pout, but I chose to ignore it. "Anyway, where are the pills?"

Roughly, Augustine reached up and yanked a cupboard door open, throwing the packet right at me.

"God, you're so childish sometimes!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Yeah, but you love me for it!" The Professor grinned, his mood suddenly, and without warning, changing. Without realizing, I grinned back. Was I ever going to understand this man?

* * *

"So, what are you going to be up to today?" I asked Augustine as we went down the elevator to his lab.

"Just the usual. I'm still trying to figure out Mega Evolution, which you're supposed to be helping me with." With that, he smirked slyly.

"Hey, I am helping you! I've been using it a lot, and you even said the other day I was a big help!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay, calm down! Sheesh, don't get up in my face or anything." He grinned, and I smiled in return to let him know his was forgiven. "Anyway, can I request you battle with another Mega Evolution holder today?"

I grabbed my Holo Caster out of my bag and flicked through my contacts. There were only four other Mega Evolution holders - Korrina, Diantha, Lysandre and Calem.

Lysandre's out of the question, since the incident with Team Flare. In fact, I'm not sure if he even still has the Mega Ring.

Calem... Definitely not, after what he tried last time I saw him.

Diantha isn't too bad a choice, as she is pretty confident with her Mega Charm. Unfortunately, though, she's all over Augustine, and he's _mine, _not _hers._

That left only Korrina. She was the Mega Evolution successor, so she'd be up for helping us.

"How does Korrina sound?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied. "Send her a message."

* * *

_Hey, Korrina, it's Serena. Professor Sycamore needs help with his Mega Evolution research today, and because you're the successor, you're the best choice. Are you up for battling me? Please respond as soon as possible. Thanks!_

* * *

About a minute later, I had a response.

* * *

_Oh, Serena, I'd love to, but I can't, not today. We have an event on at my Gym today. Any other day would've been fine, but... So sorry!_

* * *

Sighing, I turned my attention back to the Professor, who had heard the whole thing.

"Well, why don't you try Diantha?" he asked.

I gave him a dirty look. "She'll go mad flirting with you! It'll make me seriously jealous!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll ignore her, as I love you." Hearing him say that made me feel great, I have to say.

"...Alright then. I guess it'll give me a good opportunity to battle with my latest addition - Mega Scizor."

* * *

_Hey, Diantha, the Professor and I are doing some more Mega Evolution research today. I need to battle someone else who can use it. Would you be able to help out today? It's absolutely fine if you can't, honest. Reply soon._

* * *

The response came almost instantly.

* * *

_Hey, Serena! Sure, sure, I'm up for helping out! I'll be over to the lab in about five minutes! See you there!_

* * *

Looks like I was going to have some competition that afternoon.

* * *

**Finally finished. Had some serious writer's block, but it's done. :P Please leave reviews! They make my day! :)**

**~Temporary Author~**


	11. Diantha

Keeping to her word, Diantha was there within five minutes.

She strutted in like she owned the place, sitting straight down on the sofa and flashing the Professor the smile that had made her famous. I sat awkwardly on the opposite side, not quite sure what to say or do. Thankfully, the Professor came over soon enough, with a mug in his hand, which he carefully handed to Diantha.

"Hello, Diantha. Thanks for coming over on such short notice." The Professor smiled as she took the cup from his hand.

"It's fine, dear. As soon as I got Serena's message, I knew I just _had _to help. You know I absolutely _love _helping you with your research, right, Augustine?" She blinked her eyes innocently, the award winning smile still on her face.

Sycamore turned to me and gave me a weary expression. I simply smiled in response.

"You have coffee, don't you, Serena?" he asked politely.

Just as I was about to answer, Diantha butted in. "Oh, coffee! Yes, that is simply splendid. The perfect refreshing drink for the mornings. I quite like to have it at eight o'clock sharp on Saturday mornings, or just before a shoot. Really helps invigorate you, you know?"

"Yes..." replied Augustine, really having no clue as to what she was going on about.

"Would you like me to make it?" I asked, desperate for an excuse not to have to listen to Diantha's chatting.

"No, no, it would be rude of me to ask you to." Augustine's face begged me not to force him to listen to her.

"Oh, go on, darling, let her. We have lots to catch up on, after all," Diantha commented.

"Well... Alright then." Realizing the fight was pointless, the Professor sat down and threw me a look.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed two cups standing out by the kettle. His already had the right amount of coffee in it, so I set about preparing the drinks. From where I was, I could hear Diantha's posh-sounding laugh, and Sycamore's fake response of a laugh. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Walking back in, I noticed Diantha had moved a couple of inches closer to him, and Augustine was shuffling nervously. Noticing me, he stood, grateful for the excuse to move, taking his mug from my hand. I sat back down on the sofa, but he continued to stand.

"Now, Serena, I know you were planning to battle with Mega Scizor, correct? What about you, Diantha?"

"Well, it's got to be Mega Gardevoir! She's graceful and elegant, just like me," she giggled, acting like a child.

Clapping his hands once, Sycamore gave me a smile. "Right, let's get started then, shall we?"

* * *

"All right, Scizor, let's go!" I shouted, throwing forward the Ultra Ball that contained my Scizor.

"Okay, Gardevoir, you're up!" Diantha responded, throwing forward her Poke Ball.

We were on the roof of the lab, preparing to battle. Augustine had wasted no time gathering the equipment he needed, and led us to our battle ground.

"Okay, I want the both of you to Mega Evolve your Pokemon, and simply give it your all." He stepped back, giving us room to do as we pleased.

Swiftly, we both Mega Evolved our Pokemon. Then, Scizor and I went straight to business destroying her Gardevoir. First, I poisoned her with Toxic, then we attacked with Iron Head and then False Swipe, leaving Gardevoir on 1 HP. Gardevoir, in the meantime, attacked with Moonblast, which was ineffective. It was obvious Diantha was too distracted to care about winning.

"Alright, that's enough," Augustine called, raising a hand. "I think we all know that Serena is the winner of this match. I'd like you both to heal your Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, then come and see me in my lab."

"Ooh, wait, Augustine, darling! I want to talk to you about something!" Diantha ran off after him, leaving me on the roof with Scizor and Gardevoir

I noticed she'd simply left her Gardevoir on the floor, poisoned and on 1 HP. I couldn't bear to see any Pokemon in such a state, so I ran over to help her.

Rummaging through my bag, all I could find was a Lemonade. I knew that even if I restored her HP, it would eventually drain due to poison. I would have to get her to a Pokemon Center, fast.

So that's what I did. Scizor carried Gardevoir on his back, while I ran ahead, opening doors so we could get there as soon as possible. Thankfully, it was only across the road from the lab, so we didn't have to travel far.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center! How can I- Oh!" Nurse Joy exclaimed as she noticed the state of the Pokemon. "Yes, yes, bring it through here."

Following her outstretched hand, we walked through the corridor until we reached a plain room with one bed. It was filled with machines, each prepped in case of emergencies.

Gently, Scizor lay the weak Pokemon down on the bed, before we backed out of the room and left it to the experts.

We were waiting about ten minutes before the pink-haired nurse emerged.

"It's fine. We cured Gardevoir of poison, and are leaving her to heal."

Relieved, I let out a sigh and smiled. "You're a miracle worker. I can't thank you enough," I said.

"It's no problem!" Nurse Joy grinned. "Taking care of Pokemon is what I do. But, on a more serious tone, is that your Pokemon?"

I shook my head. "No. I was just battling a Trainer who was using Gardevoir, when it fainted. It was poisoned and weak, yet they still left it laying there," I hissed angrily.

"That Trainer wouldn't happen to be Diantha, would it?" the Nurse asked.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, her Gardevoir is often brought in here. Mainly by lab assistants from Professor Sycamore's laboratory." Nurse Joy picked up a clipboard and beckoned me to follow. "It sickens me, to be honest. But who am I to comment? It's her Pokemon, but...it deserves better."

I couldn't think of a decent response. Gardevoir had seemed happy enough during out battle, but was that just for show? A facade? Like Nurse Joy, it sickened me to think of a Pokemon living a life like that.

We re-entered the main reception room, where the Nurse promptly headed to her desk, before tapping away on her computer. She printed a large sheet of paper out and handed it to me.

"Here. It's a report of Gardevoir's condition." I took the paper out of her hand. "Please could you hand it to Diantha?"

"Of course," I responded, tucking the paper safely into my bag so as not to lose it.

"Thanks. Please return later to pick her up. She should be fine by then."

I nodded and exited the Pokemon Center. It was only a short journey across to the lab. My thoughts were clouded. It was obvious the Nurse didn't like Diantha, and she definitely didn't try to hide it. I would feel the same, if I were in her position.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and almost walked into the door. Stopping to scold myself mentally, I pushed it open and headed straight for the elevator.

"Welcome back, Miss Serena," the receptionist called, smiling brightly.

"Oh, thank you... I'm sorry, what was your name?" I asked, feeling awkward.

"My name is Dawn, Ma'am," the receptionist replied, still cheery.

I smiled in return and stepped into the elevator, which by this point had reached the bottom floor.

* * *

On the way up, I couldn't help feeling anger against Diantha for what she'd done to poor Gardevoir. I was going to give her a piece of my mind when I reached Sycamore's office.

The elevator doors opened to a comical scene. Diantha was leaning over the desk, twirling her hair around her finger, giggling like a little girl. The Professor was writing something on paper, obviously trying to ignore her. But she would have none of this.

"Hey, Augustine, I'm back," I said, making Diantha jump.

"Hey, sweetie, where have you been?" He stood swiftly and came over to talk to me face-to-face. I mentally noted him calling me 'sweetie'. Diantha looked jealous at that.

"Oh, just taking care of a duty that should have been Diantha's." My voice was starting to get venomous with all the anger I'd been holding inside.

Augustine looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"She left Gardevoir on the roof, poisoned and horribly close to fainting. Scizor and I carried her to the Pokemon Center, and Nurse Joy said I'd have to retrieve her later."

I stalked angrily over to where Diantha stood, hands on hips. I thrust the piece of paper at her smug little face.

"Here, have a browse. It's all yours," I hissed.

Sighing, Diantha took the paper from my outstretched hand. "Let's look at the extent of the damage this time."

"This time?" asked the Professor, starting to look as angry as I did.

"Stupid Pokemon. It causes me more trouble than it's worth." She pocketed the piece of paper and yawned. "I guess I'd better go collect the damn thing."

"So that's it? You don't even care about your Pokemon? It obviously cares about you, because you can Mega Evolve it! Stop treating it like a worthless piece of shit!" I yelled.

"You don't understand what I go through!"

"Oh, what a tough life! You're an extremely successful actress as a career, and a champion of Kalos in your free time! I can see what you mean! I would _so _dread to be in your place!" I laughed sarcastically, putting my hand in my hair. "I can see _exactly _why you'd treat a Pokemon in that way!"

"Oh, you little bi-" Diantha began.

"Get out of my office," the Professor said calmly, with a sharp edge in his tone.

"But we still haven't fi-"

"GET out of my OFFICE!" he screamed, pointing towards the elevator.

Finally getting the hint, Diantha grabbed her bag and made a beeline for the elevator.

"And don't even _think _about coming back!" Sycamore shouted, causing her to jump and move even quicker.

After a few awkward moments, the elevator arrived at the third floor. She got on, a sour expression on her face, and started down.

_What a strange woman, _I thought to myself with a sigh.

* * *

**Ahem. Don't kill me for adding Dawn in. She's not going to have a huge role, but she'll probably a small one later on.**

**Auf Wiedersehen,**

**~Temporary Author~**


End file.
